Samantha Von Doom
by lifestartsnow212
Summary: 17 years ago, Victor Von Doom was dating a woman, and out of came a daughter named Samantha. Johnny/OFC, Sue/Reed, Ben/Alicia. Full Summary inside! Rated M for later chapters. Also, its my first REAL fanfiction. Please be nice :p
1. Story Notes

Story Notes:

- Takes place after Rise of the Silver Surfer

- I picture Johnny as 24 years old, Susan as 27, Reed as 30, and Ben probably around the same age as Reed, if not older.

- Pretty much every chapter with Sam in it will be her point of view, but if it is just the Fantastic 4 together, it will be Johnny s point of view, and if it is just Victor, it will be third person, unless stated otherwise.

Samantha Nelson Character Description:

Full Name: Samantha Rayne NelsonAge: 17 years old Birthday: October, 23rd Height: 5 1Weight: 118lbs Hair Color: BrownEye Color: Blue

Character Description: When Samantha Nelson was born, her parents, Rachel Nelson, and Victor Von Doom, we re just dating. And soon after she was born, they split up, and she never heard anything about her father ever again. She has spent her whole life growing up in New York with her mother, and her older brother Nathan. Nathan is not Von Doom s son though, he was made by Rachel and her previous boyfriend 2 years before she even met Victor. She has always been the artistic type. Spending her days listening to rock music, and searching for artistic inspiration. She has always been home schooled by her mother, and never got the chance to go to a real school. But she does have friends, mainly the other teens that live in her apartment building. Like, Sebastian Randall, who has been her best friend since she was a kid, but rarely ever visits since his mother was stricken with cancer 2 years back. He is always spending his time at the hospital with her. But Samantha doesn t mind, she enjoys the solitude. She loves having time to herself where she can work on her paintings, and her writing. She is often quoted as saying Who needs friends when you have a family as amazing as mine? , showing she dearly loves both her mother and her brother. Her mother is also an alien from the planet Angond, but that race can disguise themselves as humans, so Samantha doesn't have a clue about it. Also, since she is half human, she does not look like the aliens, but she will develop their abilities.

So, that s basically all I have for now. But I will try to give you some more detail into her life.


	2. Hating on the Torch

_Summary: 17 years ago, Victor Von Doom was dating a woman, and out of it came a daughter named Samantha. Now, Samantha is living in New York with her mother, not having a clue about her father, and living the life of a normal teenaged girl. But can one run in with her father change everything? And what about when she gets rescued by a certain Fantastic 4 member? Johnny/OFC, Susan/Reed, Ben/Alicia_

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of the characters in the Fantastic 4. The only characters I own are Rachel Nelson, Samantha Nelson, Nathan Nelson, and Sebastian Randall. Also, SPOV = Samantha's Point of View, JPOV = Johnny's Point of View, VPOV = Victor's Point of View**

**Chapter One**

(SPOV)

"I love rock n' roll, so put another dime in the jukebox, baby! I love rock n' roll, go and take your time and dance with me! Ow!" I sang along to the 1981 Joan Jett hit song, as I carefully ran my paint brush over the large blank canvas in front of me. Slowly adding more details and color as I went.

Suddenly I was interrupted by the sound of my mother calling to me from out in the living room. "Samantha!" Yup, that's me. Samantha Nelson, but I prefer to be called Sam.

"Yes?" I called back to her, not moving from my spot in front of my painting.

"Come get some lunch!" she told me.

I sighed and dipped my brush in the cup of water sitting on my small wooden table, and set it down next to the others, also on the table. I cleaned my hands off on the old rag I kept laying around, before tossing it back on the table and making my way out of my studio, locking the door behind me.

I walked down the small hallway between my studio and the living room/ kitchen area. When I walked in the room I saw my mother standing at the counter making two plates of eggs, hash browns, and bacon. She was still dressed in a plain pair of sky blue pajama's, with fluffy bunny slippers on her feet. Which I found strange because she's usually the first one ready for the day. Taking another examination of the room, I also noticed my older brother, Nathan, sitting on the couch and watching some news report on T.V.

I slowly made my way over to my mother and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Mom? Why aren't you dressed?"

She turned to look at me, blinking a few times before speaking, "I'm not feeling my best this morning. I just wanted to make sure you guys got fed. But now I'm gonna go back to sleep."

I frowned at her slightly, "Okay. I hope you feel better then."

"Me too." she sighed, picking up both of the plates she had prepared and holding them out to me.

I took them from her and walked over towards the couch where Nathan was sitting, while my mother went back towards her room. "Here. Breakfast." I said to Nathan, handing him his plate, and sitting down next to him with mine.

He picked up the remote with his free hand, and turned up the volume on the T.V.

I picked up my fork and quickly dug into my eggs, watching the news while I ate.

It was another report on the 'Fantastic 4'. Apparently this time they saved us from some big giant space monster that wanted to eat our planet… But hey, it's the Fantastic 4, what's new? As I continued to watch the report, all I saw was a short, pudgy, balding man talking about how amazing the Fantastic 4 was. Awesome. But then, someone joined the man on screen, someone who looked very familiar, and also extremely handsome.

"_I'm standing here right now with none other than, Johnny Storm, aka, the Human Torch." the reporter announced, turning to address Johnny._

That's who it is! I knew I've seen him from somewhere! I never really learned much about him, but the one thing I did know, was that he is an egotistical, womanizing, asshole. But yet, I couldn't stop staring at him as he stood there.

"_So, Johnny, what does it feel like to have saved the world, yet again?" the reporter asked him_

"_Well, it feels great. But I can't take all the credit," he paused for a moment, "What the hell! Yes I can." he chuckled in that annoying self-centered way that made me want to slap him._

"_Well, no matter who deserves the credit, that you all for saving us." the reporter said_

"_No problem. All in a days work." Johnny said with a wink._

Ugh. I quickly grabbed the remote, changing the channel to Nickelodeon, where Spongebob Squarepants was on.

"What the hell was that? I was watching that!" Nathan complained, his mouth full of hash browns

"I don't care. I'm not watching it anymore. I've had enough of that egotistical jerk." I said, standing up from my spot on the couch.

"Johnny Storm? He's not a jerk. He's a hero." Nathan defended.

"Hey, I call 'em as I see 'em, and I see a jerk." I said plainly, walking back down the hall towards my studio, leaving Nathan alone in the kitchen. I sighed and set my plate down on the free corner of the wooden table, and pulled up a stool, plopping down on it, annoyed.

Ugh. Johnny Storm.

(JPOV)

"Guys! Do you see this!" I exclaimed excitedly as I flipped though all the different news channels on the T.V. "We're all over the news."

"Yes, Johnny. We noticed. It's not like it's any different than usual." Susan shrugged as she and Reed walked in the room, their arms wrapped around each other's waists.

"This will never get old! I love being all over the news. Especially when they're calling me a hero." Johnny said proudly

"Well, it's certainly better than the tabloid gossip." Reed stated

"Actually, I enjoy that too." Johnny said

"Of course you do." Reed said, shaking his head slightly.

"Look, I've got stuff to do. I've got a date with this smoking hot chick tomorrow, and I need to start getting ready." Johnny explained

"It takes you 24 hours to get ready for a date?" Sue asked, her eyebrow raised curiously

"It does when I need to make skydiving plans." he said as he headed towards the door.

"You're taking her skydiving?" Reed asked him, as if he was crazy

"Hey, why not?" Johnny shrugged as he stepped into the elevator, taking it down to the ground level floor.

**I'm really sorry about the really short and really suckish first chapter guys! I randomly got the idea for the story in the middle of the night and needed to get on it, and I was having trouble starting out. But I PROMISE, it will get MUCH better.**


	3. An Unfortunate Meeting

**Chapter Two**

(SPOV)

"Samantha!" I heard a voice call from the direction of my mom's room.

I sighed and stood up from my spot seated on my stool, and walked out of my studio, still locking it behind me like I always do.

"Yes?" I called back to my mother as I approached her bedroom

"Sam, I was wondering if you could go out and pick something up for me?" she asked as I turned into her room. She was sitting up in her bed, a large yellow bucket sitting next to the bed, while she had a package of crackers on her bedside table.

"Sure thing. I'll just need to get dressed first." I said, gesturing to the pair of cherry red pajamas I was still wearing. "What do you need?"

"Well, I could really go for some ginger ale. And something for my stomach if it's not too much trouble." she said with a small smile

I smiled back at her, "Not a problem at all, Mom. I'm just gonna get dressed and then I'll head out."

She nodded, "Thank you, Baby."

I nodded back at her before making my exit from her room. I walked diagonally across the hall to my bedroom, and quickly opened the door. My bedroom is fairly plain, because I don't spend a bunch of time in here. The walls were all painted plain white, but a lot of the wall was covered by rock band posters. Such as, Nirvana, Jimi Hendrix, The Beatles, Shinedown, Marilyn Manson, and various others from the past, and the present, and the carpets are a simple tan color. Pressed up against the far wall is my plain queen sized bed, that is covered with navy blue blankets. On the bed is also a few stuffed animals that I've had since my childhood. Right about the bed is a large square window, but it was usually covered up by the plain white curtains that dangled over it. Next to the bed, against the left wall, is a dark mahogany where various notebooks, and stray papers were scattered over it. On the other side of the room, on the right wall, is a large brown door which leads into my closet. Also in the room, is a large light blue dresser, which I used mostly to store my various papers, pictures, and maybe a little bit of make-up here and there. The last thing you would notice in my room is the large full length mirror hanging on the wall, right next to the closet door. It's not much, but it's exactly how I like everything. Simple, yet comfortable.

I walked over to the closet, opened the large brown door, and randomly reached into the mess of coat hangers and cloth, and pulled out an outfit. I quickly slipped on the stuff I pulled out and moved slightly to the right to check myself out in the mirror. I was wearing a plain red tank top, and a pair of white wash flare jeans. For shoes I had a simple pair of black worn down sneakers. I continued to examine my reflection for a moment before turning around and grabbing a hair elastic off my dresser, and pulling my long brown wavy hair into a messy ponytail. I quickly grabbed my plain black sweatshirt off the back of the chair at my desk, before heading out the door.

"I'm heading out now. I'll be back soon." I called to my mother

I heard a faint, "Okay." in response before I walked out the front door. I walked down the cement steps, and down the short path to the sidewalk, and began my long trek to the grocery store. The one that actually had decent prices anyway. One of the many downsides of living in New York, zillions of stores, but no decent priced items to buy.

(VPOV)

"C'mon… Hurry up already." I whispered to myself softly as I waited impatiently on the rooftop of the Nelson residence.

It has been 3 days since I was defeated (for the second time) by those freaks. But it WOULD be the last time. Because now, I had another person on my side. Ever since I moved to New York, I had been trying to track down my daughter, Samantha. And it took me a while, but finally, I found her. And she lives right in this house. She hasn't come outside in the past few days… But she needs to come out eventually. And when she does, she's mine.

I continued watching, and waiting, waiting and watching for days on end. But finally, she exited the house. She looked like a fairly average teenager, nothing unique about her. But the thing I couldn't help noticing, was how much she looked like Rachel… And it absolutely disgusts me!

I watched her intently as she walked down the street. She seemed to be headed somewhere important… Too bad she'll never make it.

In one swift move I jumped down from my perch on top of her house, and landed gracefully onto my feet in the dark alleyway next to it. I began to walk down the street casually, trying to blend in as much as possible as I followed her. I continued to follow her for a few blocks before I saw her turn into a small grocery store. I followed her into the store, making sure to stay close to her as she walked up and down the isles.

SPOV

Once I finally made it to the grocery store, I walked to the very back of the store and grabbed a bottle of ginger ale from the cooler. I then decided that we could use a few more things, and began to make my way up and down the isles, searching for what I wanted.

The entire time I was looking, I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching my every move. And, low and behold, there was some man following me. He was taller than me, maybe about 6 feet tall, and he looked like he was probably in his mid 30's a most. He was wearing a long gray trench coat, which I must admit made him seem very sketchy. He looked so familiar, but I couldn't quite place where I had seen him…

As if on cue, right as I was looking at him, he looked right back at me. He gave me a small smile, which I politely returned, before going back to his shopping.

I stayed right there for a few moments, trying to decide whether I should grab nacho cheese, or cool ranch Doritos. Slowly, but surely, I noticed the man inching closer to me. I tried to brush it off, after all, he's shopping, he's probably trying to look at something I'm next to. Yeah, that makes sense.

"Hello." he said to me softly. His deep, masculine voice ringing in my ears.

I looked up at him quickly, and smiled slightly, and returned his greeting, "Hi."

"I was just wondering, can I ask you a few questions?" he asked, his voice still calm, yet slightly disturbing.

"Umm… Sure. Why not." I replied, turning to face him completely.

He pulled out a small notepad and a pen from the inside of his coat, and flipped open the notepad before beginning to ask my questions. "Okay, first off. What your name?"

"Samantha." I answered plainly.

He nodded, making small marks on his notepad, "What are your parents names?"

"Well my mom's name is Rachel." I told him

"And your father?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"I don't know my dad." I said flatly

"Oh… I see." he said knowingly

"Yeah."

"What would you say if I told you that I know your father?" he asked carefully

"My father?" I asked incredulously

"Yes." he replied curtly

"I…" I paused for a moment, thinking to myself. "I don't know…"

"Samantha…" he started, but he was suddenly distracted by something behind us.

I turned to see what he was staring at, and I couldn't believe what I saw. There was Johnny Storm, and Susan Storm, members of the famous 'Fantastic 4', strolling into the store.

"You go get some milk and bread." Susan instructed Johnny. He nodded, and headed down another isle to the back of the store, while Susan began to make her way down our isle. She made it about 3 steps into the isle before she too, paused and froze in place. "Victor." she whispered softly.

I looked behind me, the man was still staring at her, just like she was him. And suddenly it hit me. "That's where I know you from! I knew I recognized you! You're Victor Von Doom!" I exclaimed in shock, jumping away from him slightly.

The man scowled angrily before putting a hand on my shoulder.

Susan inched towards us carefully, "Sweetie, I'm gonna need you to come towards me." she told me gently.

I was about to step forward, towards Susan, when suddenly I felt a shock of pain coarse though my body, and everything went black as I collapsed to the floor.

**Woo! Cliffhangers are fun things, eh? :p I know it's another short chapter, that kind of sucks, but I'm still trying to work everything out right in my head. Like, I know what I want to happen, but the hard part is making it happen in a way I'm okay with, and you guys will like. But I promise, I will get better!**


	4. Talking with the Torch

**Chapter 3:**

(JPOV)

I was looked at the various milk selections, trying to decide on one, when suddenly I heard a strange sound. Sort of like a bug zapper. I quickly made my way back down the isle I came up through, and the first thing I saw was Sue standing there in a fighting stance, a small force field in front of her. As I turned the corner, I saw why. There he was, Victor Von Doom, standing there as calmly as ever, but there was something different this time. There was young girl, unconscious, on the floor in front of him.

"Victor." I said in disbelief, taking my place standing next to Sue.

He gave me a momentary glare, before raising his hands above his head and shooting his electricity from his fingertips, causing all the insulation, brick, and wood, in that spot in the ceiling to fall down in front of him. I rushed towards him, going to make sure the girl didn't get crushed. But my path was blocked off by all the falling debris. I was almost sure the girl was going to get crushed to death, but thankfully, Sue put up a force field over her to protect her. Once all the dust cleared away, and we could get a good view of the pile of rubble. We noticed that Victor had blown yet another hole in the building, his time in the back of the store. Sue lifted up her arms slightly, lifting the force field she created, and the young girl who was encased in it. She moved her so she was floating right about face level with me, and I stretched out my arms to catch her as Sue removed her force field.

"Oh god." she sighed, coming closer to us to examine the girl.

I couldn't help but study her features as she laid in my arms. She was a small girl, probably only about 120 pounds at most, and she couldn't have been any older than 16. Her hair was long, wavy, and a sort of chestnut brown color. Her facial features, as well as her body, were damn near perfect. All together, she had to be one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen.

Sue felt for a pulse, and quickly sighed in relief when she felt it. "Her pulse is strong, and she seems to be breathing alright. We just got to wait until she wakes up." Sue explained

"Well, what are we gonna do with her? We can't just leave her here." I told her

"Well, I guess she will have to come back to the place." Sue shrugged. I nodded, and began walking towards the door, Sue walking right beside me. "We'll pay for that. I swear." she promised to the store clerk as we passed by him, before stepping out the door. We walked over to my car, and I carefully placed the girl in the backseat, before climbing into the drivers side. We drove for a good 20 minutes before we finally made it back to the Baxter building. I opened the door, and climbed out before carefully lifting the girl into my arms. I carried her small form through the lobby, and waiting for Sue to press the elevator buttons so we could go up. Once the doors opened, we stepped into the elevator, and waited until they opened once again and opened to reveal Reed's large apartment.

"Reed!" Sue called out to her husband

"Hey, Sue. You guys got back…" Reed said as he walked around the corner, stopping in his tracks when he saw the girl. "What happened?" he asked, rushing towards us.

"Von Doom happened." I said flatly

"Victor? What did he do?" Reed asked, checking her pulse, and breathing quickly

"He was just talking to her about something, and then he shocked her with his electricity once we tried to help her." Sue explained

"What would Victor want with a young, teenaged girl like this?" Reed asked, confused at the story.

"I don't know. But it didn't seem like they knew each other." Sue said with a slight shrug.

"Well, Johnny, can she stay in your bed to rest until she wakes up?" Reed asked me carefully

I was about to answer him, but as if on cue, the girl began to wiggle slightly in my arms, her body curling up closer to my chest. I couldn't help but smile at the soft sound she made as she got more comfortable. "Yeah. Definitely."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Susan give me a look, and then share a glance with Reed. I wasn't sure what they meant by it, but I had a strong feeling I was gonna find out.

"Okay. You go take her to your room, and don't hesitate to come find us if anything changes with her." Reed said, wrapping his arm around Sue's waist

I nodded silently, and walked past them, heading to the other wing of the apartment, to my bedroom. I carefully used my left hand to open the door, making sure I was still supporting the girl. I pushed in the door, and walked inside, quickly going to my bed and setting her down on it gently. I pulled back the blanket and sheets, and then carefully adjusted her so she was underneath them.

I moved so I was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching her with a small smile. I sighed, before moving so I was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room, making sure I still had a good view of her. She just looked so damn peaceful as she slept. But I can't even imagine how much better she'll look once she's awake…

(SPOV)

I gasped softly as my body was suddenly awakened. My eyes slowly fluttered open, and my hand flew to my head. Damn, my head hurt. In fact, everything hurt. What happened to me anyway?

I began to look around the room, and I didn't recognize it. The walls were painted a light blue, and there was a large bookcase off to my left. And to the right there was a desk, with a rolling office chair, and a plain black Toshiba laptop sitting on it. Over on the side opposite to me was just a simple, plain, chair. I groaned softly and pushed myself into a sitting position, but soon after was hit with a shock of pain in my back, and fell back on the bed with an, oomph.

Soon after, a man dashed into the room, stopping once he saw me awake. It took me a moment, but I soon realized who he was. It was Johnny Storm. Oh god…

"Hey." he said softly

I blinked a few times before smiling slightly, "Hi."

"You feeling alright?" he asked me softly, moving over to sit on the edge of the bed.

I shrugged, sitting up slightly so I was resting on my elbows. "I'm alright I guess. I'm kinda sore though."

"I can imagine." he nodded. We sat there in silence for a few moments before he spoke up again. "So, you want something to eat or anything?"

I thought to myself for a moment, "Uhh… Sure. What do you guys have?"

"Anything you want." he shrugged

"Well… I could really go for a glass of milk. But I'm not really that hungry." I told him

"Okay. I'll be right back." he said, standing up from his spot on the bed, and walking out of the room.

I yanked the covers off, and scooted off the bed. I stood up, and slowly began to pace around, just examining his room. I walked over to the large brown bookcase that was pressed against the wall. There, of course, weren't any books, but there were some pictures. I picked up of them, looking at it carefully. It was a picture of two young, blonde, children, one slightly older than the other. They were playing in a small kiddie pool, a large turtle floaty sitting in the pool with them. I wasn't sure, but I figured it was a picture of Johnny and Sue when they were younger. I smiled to myself and placed it back where I got it. My smile soon faded as I saw one of the other ones. I picked it up, and began to examine it as well. It was a picture of Johnny and some girl. She was pretty, I'll give her that. She had long blonde hair, and bright green eyes that we're really brought out by her lilac eye shadow. Johnny was giving her a kiss on the cheek, and she seemed to be enjoying it. I sighed and put the picture back on the shelf, and turned around to walk back to the bed. Right as I turned around is when Johnny entered, carrying a glass of juice in his hand.

"Hey, we're out of milk. But I found some apple juice if that's okay?" he said, handing me the glass of juice.

I gave him a small smile and accepted the beverage. "Thank you." I said, taking a sip of the delicious drink.

"No problem." he said with a nod, "Uh… I gotta go and get some shit done soon. But you can just chill out here if you'd like. I'm sure Ben, Sue, and Reed can keep you entertained."

I bit my lip lightly, and rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly, "Umm… No it's fine. I've gotta get heading home anyway. My mom's probably worried."

"Oh, okay. You need a ride?"

"Uhh… No. I'll be okay." I say, finishing off the last bit of my apple juice. Johnny nodded and took the glass from me as I held it out to him. "So, I guess I'll be going now."

"Yeah. I guess so." Johnny agreed solemnly

I sighed and gave Johnny one last smile before heading out of his room, "Bye, Johnny.", I walked through the large apartment, and called the elevator. Before I knew it, I was walking out of the Baxter Building… Forever.

**Woo! I'm finally starting to figure out exactly what is gonna happen, so it should be getting better. R&R3**


	5. Victor's Calling Card

**Chapter 4:**

(VPOV)

Soon after my run in with Samantha, I decided to pay her mother a visit. I walked through the back alleys casually, soon reaching Samantha's house. I walked around to the front, and walked up the steps to the front door. I took a slow breath before knocking on the front door. I waited a few minutes, before Rachel finally opened the door.

She looked ill, she was weak and was only wearing a floral pink robe, and bunny slippers. The second she looked up, I could see the mix of confusion and fear fill her eyes.

"Hello, Rachel. Did you miss me?" I asked her confidently

"Victor…" she said breathlessly, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to visit my daughter. But she wasn't very welcoming." I told her threateningly

"Well neither am I." she spat at me vehemently

"Oh. Too bad. I was hoping we would be able to rekindle what we once had."

"What Victor? What did we have that was so special? A few sympathy fucks and a night at the prom. We had nothing that meant anything to either of us, and you know it, Victor." she stated firmly, jamming her finger into my chest.

I shook my head slightly, feeling the anger build inside me, "Well, we do have a daughter together."

"You're NOT Samantha's father, Victor. You're just a sperm donor." she said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, Rachel…" I paused, "You really shouldn't have said that. Now I'm angry." I stepped towards her menacingly, and she stepped back, further into the house. With one swift move of my arm I clutched onto her throat, slowly lifting her higher and higher from the floor. I loved the sounds of her gasping for air, her desperate attempts to breathe. "I told you, you shouldn't make me angry, Rachel." I said viciously, throwing her against the wall on the other side of the room. She started to try and get up, but soon collapsed back to the floor. I slowly stepped towards her, my feet clanking loudly on the floor as I walked closer and closer to her. Once I reached her body, I kicked her roughly in the gut, causing her to groan in pain as she rolled over.

"You will never get away with this…" she choked out, the life already beginning to slip out of her.

"Oh. I think I will." I growled at her, my hands raising over her body, and shooting out electricity, straight towards her heart. She began to convulse and flop around on the floor in pain, but she soon gave up, and the light completely slipped away from her. I sighed deeply, and smiled to myself.

"Who the hell are you?" I heard an angry voice call from behind me.

I turned to face him. He was tall, and muscular looking, but he was no match for me.

"Hello, Nathan. Long time no see." I said to him with an evil smirk.

His eyes narrowed at me, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion "Who the hell are you? I've never seen you in my life."

I chuckled lightly to myself, "Aww, Nathan. You don't remember me."

He glared at me harder, I could feel his eyes boring right through me. Suddenly, he gasped in realization, "Victor?"

"Right you are."

His body began to tremble as anger and rage coursed through him. "Why are you here? Why did you kill my mother? What did she ever do to you?"

"I assure you she has never done anything to wrong me. She's merely collateral damage." I retorted

"You're a monster." Nathan growled

"Why thank you." I said, an evil grin spreading across my face. "Now I suggest you stay out of my way, or I will be forced to keep you out of my way." I threatened

He shook his head slightly, "You shouldn't have killed her, Victor."

"And why's that?" I asked, an amused tone marrying my otherwise serious voice

"Because now I'm gonna kill you." he said darkly

I scoffed softly, "Give it your best shot." Before I knew it he was charging towards me, his fist raised ready to strike me, but he didn't get the chance too. I put out my hand, grabbing him by the throat, and lifting him off the ground, much like I did to his whore of a mother. "You still wanna try and kill me?" I asked him through clenched teeth. But he didn't answer, he just dangled there, gasping for air. I shook my head in disgust, and squeezed his neck tighter until I felt his bones crushing under my hand. It wasn't long before he went completely limp, all the life leaving his body. I grunted and threw his body right where I threw his mother's, leaving them there to be found by Samantha.

"I hope you enjoy my little surprise, Samantha." I said softly, talking to myself as I began to make my way out of her house.

(SPOV)

I sighed as I made my way to my house, trudging down the sidewalk as I went. Before long I had reached my house. I walked up the small set of cement stairs and opened the large brown door, letting myself in. But nothing could have ever prepared me for the scene that was inside. Over on the far side of the room was the limp bodies of my brother and my mother. I gasped and raced over to them, tripping on the rug as I rushed through the room. I kneeled down next Mom's body, desperately searching her over for any wounds. She was pale, and cold, and she wasn't breathing. I pressed two fingers to the inside of her wrist, frantically searching for a pulse. But there was none. I could feel tears well up in my eyes as I moved over to my brother's body, doing the same with him. But once again, there was no sign of life.

"Oh my god…" I choked out through the tears that were threatening to spill over. I felt like I was going to throw up. I couldn't believe this… It couldn't be true. They can't be dead! I couldn't hold myself together any longer. I rolled up into a tight ball, and began to ball my eyes out.

I sat there for a good 30 minutes, continuously crying, before I could finally pull myself for a few minutes. "I need to do something! I need to call someone or something…" I dug in my pocket for my phone, quickly pulling it out and dialing the most obviously number I could think of, 911.

"_911, state your emergency_." a calm, male voice said as he answered the phone

I could feel tears begin to fill my eyes once again as I started to explain what happened, "Hello? I just got home, and when I arrived my brother and mother we're dead on the floor!" I told him, sobbing as I spoke

"_Okay. I will dispatch someone to come check it out. What is your address?_" the man told me, still keeping his composer.

I gave my address, wringing my hands impatiently.

"_Okay. No problem, Ma'am. Would you like me to stay on the line with you while you wait?_"

"No, no. It's okay. Thank you anyway." I told him quickly

"_Okay. Goodbye then_."

"Bye." I said curtly, hanging up the phone. I just sat there, trying to keep it together while I waited.

About 10 minutes later, the police finally showed up. A large, older man, probably about 50, rushed in the house, a few other younger men following behind him. The first man quickly came over to me while the others went over to my brother and mother's bodies.

The man grabbed me gently under the armpits, and lifted me to my feet. "Sweetie, you're gonna have to come outside with me."

I nodded numbly and followed him outside. Once I was outside I saw various police cars, and an ambulance, with what seemed like hundreds of men and woman in uniform. Many of them rushed inside the house, right as I was walking out. Once I was outside, another cop came up to me. This one much younger than the first cop I saw.

"Okay, Sweetie. This is Officer Andrews. He's just going to ask you a few questions for the police report. Alright?" the older cop explained to me

I nodded silently, and followed Officer Andrews over to a small patch of grass on the other side of the house. He took a small notepad out of his pocket, and began to take notes. "Okay, let's start with the most basic stuff. What is your name?"

"Samantha Nelson." I replied quickly

"And your relationship to the victims?" he asked, looking up at me from his notepad

I could feel a fresh round of tears coming on again, "They're my mom and brother."

He nodded, writing something on the pad, "Okay. So, what exactly happened? And where were you before you came home?"

"Well, my mom asked me to go get her some orange juice, so I went to the store to get it for her. When I got the store everything is kind of fuzzy. There was this guy, and he did something, but I'm not sure what. The next thing I know I was waking up in Johnny Storm's bedroom." I explained

He looked up at me, raising his eyebrow in disbelief. "Johnny Storm? As in the Human Torch?" he asked slowly

I nodded, "Yes."

"Okay." he said, writing something down. "Do you have any idea who might have done this?"

I thought to myself for a moment. "Well… That guy I was talking to at the store! He was talking to me about how he knew my father and all that stuff. But I don't even know my father. It was just really sketchy."

"Do you have anyway to identify this man for us?"

"Umm… No." I looked down with a sigh. But then it hit me, "Wait! Actually, Sue and Johnny Storm! They saved me from him. They have to be able to identify him."

"Do you have their phone number?" he asked me, ready to write down any number I gave him.

"No, but they live in the Baxter Building. I figured a police officer would know all about the Fantastic 4?" I said with a raised eyebrow

"Well, I'm new. And I don't pay attention to that type of stuff." he told me firmly, "Now, can I have your phone number so we can get a hold of you?"

I nodded and quickly gave him my number, "I'll be happy to give you any information I know… I just really want to know what happened to my family." I said, officially losing it as I broke down crying

"Don't worry, Kid. We'll find out." the cop promised me with a gentle expression, "Now, do you have anywhere safe to stay while we handle this?"

"I… I don't know…" I sighed, tears still burning my eyes.

"Well… Is there anyone you can call?" he asked gently

I thought for a moment before answering, "No…"

"Are you sure? No friends or family?"

"No!" I shouted, starting to get irritated

"Okay, okay." he said defensively, "We're gonna have to find something to do with you then." he said, looking around as if he was going to magically find the answer.

"She can stay with me." I heard a masculine voice say from the side of the road.

I turned to face the owner of the voice, and I couldn't help but gasp in shock at who was standing there.

**Woot! I feel like I'm finally starting to get somewhere with this!**


	6. Moving Into the Baxter Building

"Johnny…" I said breathlessly, unable to believe that he's actually there.

"Hey." he said, a soft smile crossing his face.

I returned the smile as best as I could, but my expression was still controlled by the pain and sadness that I so strongly felt at this moment.

"Mr. Storm, it's nice to meet you." Officer Andrews greeted Johnny

"See! I told you he was there. Even ask him!" I exclaimed

"Ask me what?" Johnny said carefully, stepping a little closer to us

"Miss Nelson tells me that you were with her at the super market earlier, and that you can help us identify a suspicious man she met there." he explained

Johnny nodded, "Yeah. I know him."

"Can you give us a name please?" Officer Andrews asked, putting his pen to his pad and getting ready to write whatever Johnny tells him.

"His name is Victor Von Doom."

The officers face instantly went blank, as if he had just seen a ghost, "Victor Von Doom? THE Victor Von Doom?"

"Is there any other?" Johnny asked sarcastically

Officer Andrews nodded silently in response, and turned away from us, walking over to the other officers.

I sighed and looked over at Johnny with a slight smile, "What are you doing here?"

"I was just driving by and I saw you here and I thought I should come check on you." he answeredI nodded, "Well thank you…" I could feel myself close to breaking down once again. I turned away, facing my house, as the tears began to fall from my eyes. Soon after, I felt two strong, firm, yet still incredibly gentle, arms envelope me from behind. I quickly turned around, and buried my face in his chest.

"Shh… It's okay. Trust me, I know how you feel." Johnny whispered to me soothingly

I wished I could stop crying, but the tears kept on coming, and it didn't seem like they we're slowing down any time soon. So Johnny continued to hold me and rub my back softly, which is all I could really ask for at a time like this.

"Miss Nelson?" I lifted my head off Johnny's chest, and turned to face the man behind me. He was the older officer that had talked to me first. "You have a safe place to stay until we can sort everything out and what not, right?"

I looked up at Johnny curiously. He gave me a smile and a small nod, and I passed on the nod to the officer. "Yeah. I'll be okay."

"Okay, we will just need the number for where you'll be saying, incase we need to call you in or something." he explained. Johnny sighed and pulled out a pen, and then held out his hand, signaling for the officer to give him a notepad. The officer complied and Johnny quickly wrote something down on the pad, before handing it back to the cop. The officer looked at the pad for a moment before nodding, "Okay. Thank you Mr. Storm. You are free to leave whenever you wish, Miss Nelson."

"Thank you." I gave the officer a small smile, which he soon returned before turning around and walking over to all the other cops.

"You just wanna get outta here?" Johnny asked me gently

I nodded, and followed him as he lead me over to his navy blue sports car that was parked on the side of the road. We climbed in, and within seconds we were off, headed towards the Baxter Building.

We drove in silence for a good 20 minutes before we finally reached the Baxter Building. Johnny parked the car on the side of the road, climbed out, making his way around the car to open my door for me. I gave him a small smile and stepped out of the car. I waited for him to close the door, and lock the car before we made our way up the short pathway to the front door of the building. Johnny opened the door, and waved me inside before following me through. We walked over to the elevator and called it, and it soon arrived. We climbed inside and Johnny pressed the button for the top floor, and pretty soon, we had come to a stop, and the doors opened for us. I walked into the large, gadget filled loft that I had walked through earlier.

"Johnny?" I heard a soft feminine voice say as Sue turned around the corner. "Oh. Hello. Did you forget something here earlier?"

I shook my head no, and was about to answer before Johnny cut in, "I'll explain what happened later, Sue." he paused before turning to face me, "Do you want to stay in my room, or the guest room?"

"The guest room will be okay." I replied softly

He nodded placed an arm around my shoulders, and began to lead me towards a nearby room. "Okay, this is the guest room." he told me as he opened the door.

I looked around the room. The walls were painted a simple beige color, and the carpets were about the same shade of tan. On the far wall there was a large brown dresser, and a tall plain lamp sitting next to it. Sticking out vertically from the right was a twin sized bed that was covered in plain white bedding. Hanging on the left wall, was a large flat screen TV. The room wasn't much, but it was definitely homey.

"Thank you…" I said softly to Johnny, giving him a gentle, thankful smile.

"No problem, Kid. I'm just going to go get you some stuff you might need, and I'll be right back. Just try and make yourself at home." he said, heading out the bedroom door, closing it on his way out.

"Okay…" I said as he left. I looked around the room once more, taking in every detail of it. I sighed and plopped down on the edge of the bed. This is going to be an interesting time…

(JPOV)

I stepped outside the room, coming to face Sue as she was still standing right in the hall.

"Are you going to explain what happened yet?" she asked me firmly, her hands on her hips.

"Yes." I sighed and rubbed my neck anxiously, "Look, her mother and brother were found dead and their house today, and she needed somewhere safe to stay."

A look of absolute shock came over Sue's face, "What? That's awful. Does anyone know why they died?"

I nodded slightly, "Yeah… I think Victor did it."

Her eyes widened even further, "Victor? Why can't he just leave that poor girl alone?"

"I don't know. But I certainly plan on finding out." I stated seriously

"Well, is there anything at all I can do to help?"

"Yeah, can you go get her some of your clothes or robes or whatever you think she'll need? I'm going to go make something for her to eat." I told Sue

"Okay, can do." she nodded before heading off towards her room.

I sighed and jogged through the loft, soon coming to Reed's lab. "Reed! I need to talk to you!" I called out to him.

"Yeah? I'm in here!" I heard a voice call back from inside Reed's office.

I walked into his office, and sat down in the chair on the side of his desk, opposite from him. "We have a situation."

Reed looked up at me, raising an eyebrow slightly, "What would that be?"

"You that girl who had a run in with Victor earlier?"

"Mhm?"

"Well, her brother and mother were killed earlier today." I told him seriously

"And you think Victor did it?" Reed said curiously

"Absolutely. Without a shadow of a doubt." I answered

"I don't doubt it. But what would Victor want with this girl?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. But all I know is that he's terrorizing her, and we need to keep her safe. And that's why I brought her here to stay with us."

"You're letting her stay here? Without even asking anyone first?" Reed asked quizzically.

"Pretty much." I said as I stood up from my previously seated position.

Reed sighed, "Typical Johnny."

I gave him my signature cocky smirk before walking out of his office and towards the kitchen to make something for the girl to eat.

(SPOV)

I was already half asleep when I heard a knocking on the bedroom door. I quickly shot up, and warily called out, "Hello?"

Soon after, the door was slowly opened, and Susan made her way in the room, a genuine smile painted on her face, and a bag of stuff in her hand, "Hey. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay." I said with a tired shrug.

"Well, I brought you these. I figured you might need them if you're going to be staying here for a while." she said, holding the bag out to me.

I stood up, and took the back from her. "Thank you. But what's in here?"

"Oh, just some of my old clothes, pajamas, a bathrobe, some unopened deodorant, a toothbrush and toothpaste, and a few other feminine type items you may need." she explained

I looked through the bag quickly, and sure enough everything she listed off was in there, "Thank you. Really. You guys are going above and beyond the call of duty here."

She gave me a gentle smile, "It's no trouble at all."

I smiled back at her, "Well thank you anyway."

"Hey, I hope you like Mac & Cheese." Johnny said as he walked into the room, a bowl of macaroni and cheese in one hand, and a glass of apple juice in the other.

"Yes sir." I said quickly, taking the Mac & Cheese from him, and beginning to chow down.

"I think I'm going to go make something to eat myself." Sue said, heading towards the door, "It's nice to actually meet you." she said to me before making her exit

Johnny and I stood there in silence for a few minutes as I forked down the Mac & Cheese, and he just waited for me to finish, still holding my apple juice. As soon as I finished the whole dish, I handed it to Johnny, and he traded me the apple juice, which I also quickly deposited to my stomach.

"Mmm… That was so good." I sighed in delight

"Hm. I usually don't hear anything like that until AFTER I get the girl in my bed." Johnny said jokingly

While I did find the joke perverted, and disgusting, I couldn't help but laugh lightly at it. "Very funny, Johnny." I said sarcastically.

He chuckled lightly, and we soon ushered in an awkward silence. We stood there for a good 5 minutes, in complete silence before Johnny finally spoke up. "So, you never did tell me your name."

I looked at him expressionlessly, before speaking up myself, "My name is Samantha. But I preferred to be called Sam."

He nodded, smiling slightly, "I see. It's nice to meet you, Sam."

I nodded back, "You too, Mr. Storm."

Johnny smiled wider, walking towards the door slowly, "Well, it's getting pretty late and I can tell you're tired. You gonna be okay for the rest of the night?"

I nodded, sitting back down on the bed. "Yeah. I'll be fine."

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning then?"

"Yeah." I smiled at him

He returned the smile sweetly, "Sweet dreams." he said as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.


	7. The Dream, and Returning Home

**Chapter 6:**

(SPOV)

I was running, faster and faster but I just couldn't get away. I didn't know what was chasing me, or what they wanted, but I knew that it wasn't going to end well if they did catch me. So I did the only thing I could think doing, I just kept running. Running, running, running… Until I was aching all over. Until I couldn't breath anymore. Until my feet were bleeding.

Suddenly, a huge wall rose up from the ground, blocking my path. I couldn't help but fall backwards in shock. There was something painted on the wall in something… Oh my gosh. I could swear that it was blood, but I didn't want to think about it. But the thing that was even more shocking, was what the blood said. It said, "_To learn the truth. Go home, and find the envelope._"

_I judge by what she's wearing, just how many heads I'm tearing, off of assholes coming on to her, each night seems like it's getting worse. And I wish she'd take the night off, so I don't have to bite off, every asshole coming on to her, it happens every night she works. _

"Ugh." I groaned as my sleep was disrupted by the Nickelback song being emitted from my phone, signaling that someone was calling me. I blindly grabbed for my phone, before finally reaching it. Without even checking the caller ID I pressed the answer button and put it to my ear. "Hello?"

"_Yes, Ms. Samantha Nelson?_" I heard a man's voice say through the phone

"Yeah?" I replied tiredly

"_This is Officer Andrews, and I was told to inform you, that if you would like to stop by your house at any point today or tomorrow, and pick up your's and your mom and brother's stuff, you may do so._" he explained calmly

"Okay. I can do that." I agreed

"_Also, we have a mortician that would like to have a word with you. She said she will be around your house any time you want to talk within the next couple days_." he added

"Okay. I'll deal with that when I get there." I told him

"_Okay, I wish nothing but the best for you_." he said sincerely

"And the same goes for you." I replied

"_Okay, buh bye then_."

"Bye." I said, hanging up the phone and tossing it next to me. I groaned and rolled over, nearly rolling straight off the bed. But luckily, I caught myself. I sat myself up and sighed. "Ugh. This day already sucks up, and I just woke up. Awesome." I threw my covers off and scooted my way off the bed. Right next to the bed was the big bag of stuff Sue brought me to use. I dug through it and pulled out a unopened deodorant stick, a brand new toothbrush, a seemingly unused hairbrush, and some random clothes. Normally, I would care at least a little bit about what I was going to wear, but today, I just didn't give a shit. I trudged tiredly out of the room, carrying all the stuff I previously pulled out of the bag, and began searching for the bathroom. I looked around for a second, quickly finding the bathroom. I stepped inside, shivering slightly as my bare feet touched the cool floor tiles. I closed the door behind me, and began to strip out of the pajamas Sue lent me. I quickly turned on the water, adjusted the temperature, and hopped in.

The whole shower took about 20 minutes, give or take. I normally didn't take that long, but I loved the feeling of the warm water running over my body, and I just wanted to enjoy it. After I was finished, I climbed out and wrapped myself in a towel, and quickly dried myself off. I grabbed the clothes I had taken out of the bag, and slipped into them. Looking myself over, I don't think I look too bad. Just a pair of jeans, and a plain tan tank top. I dried my hair off as much as I could with one of the plain white towels, before grabbing the hairbrush and working on detangling it.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Johnny walked right in. A look of utter shock crossing his face when he saw me there.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry! I didn't know you were in here." he apologized frantically

"It's all good. I'm decent. If you had walked in a few minutes ago, it might have been a different story." I told him playfully.

He raised a curious eyebrow at that thought, and I could tell just by the look on his face that he was picturing it in his head. I couldn't help but want to slap him, but be extremely flattered at the same time. "Well, if you wanna get undressed and I can come back in a few minutes… I'd be fine with that." he said with a playfully wink

I rolled my eyes, "I'm sure you would be."

"Oh I would." he nodded

When I was finished brushing my hair, I set the brush down on the edge of the sink, and turned completely to face Johnny. "Okay, enough playing around. I've got some stuff I need to do today, and I might need someone to go with me."

"What kind of stuff? Sam, I really don't think you should be doing too much today, especially after…"

I quickly cut him off, "No. It's okay. I got a call from Officer Andrews this morning, and he said that I can go back to my house and pick up anything I want from there."

"Oh, well are you sure you wanna go back so soon?" Johnny asked, a look of concern on his face

I nodded, "Yeah. If nothing else, this might give me some closure.. Plus there's some stuff I really need to get."

He shrugged, "Alright. I guess I can go with you after I shower if you want."

I smiled at him brightly, "Thank you!" I exclaimed, jumping on him and hugging him tightly

I felt him return the firm hug, "You're welcome." he released me, giving me a small smile, "Go get something to eat while I shower."

I nodded, "Okay. Will do."

I walked around him, and down the hall to the kitchen part of the loft. Standing in the kitchen was just Ben, sitting in one of the chairs around the rectangular table. He was drinking what seemed like milk out of a large pitcher. He turned when he saw me coming, and gave me a smile.

"Hey, Kid." he said in his deep gruff voice, standing up to greet me.

I smiled back at him, "Hey, Ben."

"How you feeling? Are ya holding up alright?" he asked carefully

I nodded slightly, "Yeah, I'm as okay as I can be I suppose."

"Just know, that if you ever need anyone to talk to, I guarantee any of us will be there for you." he promised sympathetically

I nodded, "Thanks Ben." I stepped closer to him, and hugged him briefly, before pulling away. "Umm… Do you have anything I could have to eat?"

"Well I made some pancakes earlier. There's still a couple left if you want them." he told me, gesturing over to the plate of pancakes on the table.

"Thank you." I said, walking over to the table, and sitting down in the seat next to the one he had already claimed. "It wouldn't be too much trouble to ask for some fruit or something would it?"

"Of course not." he told me, walking over to the fridge and pulling out a cup of strawberries. "These good?"

"Yes sir." I answered quickly, taking the strawberries he offered me, and dumping them over my pancakes. Then I began to chow down, stuffing my face with pancakes and fruit. "So where's Reed and Sue?" I asked, my mouth full of food.

"They left around 5 to go to some boring business meeting." Ben explained as he sat back down in his seat, watching me as I ate.

Before I knew it, I had eaten all of the food on my plate, and I was still so hungry. But I wasn't about to complain, especially after all these people have done for me. Thankfully, a few minutes after I was done, Johnny came out of the bathroom. He was dressed in a pair of plain jeans, and a maroon shirt, with a black suit jacket. His hair was still damp from his shower, and I could already smell his nice clean smell from all the way across the room.

"Hey, you ready to get going?" Johnny asked me

I nodded and stood up, walking over to him, "Let's do it."

"Where you guys going?" Ben asked curiously

"I got a call this morning that I could swing by my house and pick up anything that I want from the house, and Johnny's gonna take me to get my stuff." I explained

"Oh. You want me to go too?" Ben asked, about to get up, but I held out my hand, stopping him.

"No, no. I'll be okay. I swear." I told him with a soft smile

He nodded silently, and rested back in his seat.

I nodded to Johnny and we headed into the elevator. We went down the lobby, and then out to his car that was still parked on the side of the street. We climbed in, and soon we were off.

Soon enough we arrived at my house, not speaking one word to each other the ride there. Once we had arrived, I could see all the men standing around, mostly detectives trying to build a homicide case. We pulled into my driveway and climbed out. As soon as we were out of the car, a cop ran up to me. I recognized him, it was officer Andrews.

"Hello Samantha." he said, greeting me professionally

"Officer Andrews." I replied

"You can go on in and grab anything you want." he told me.

I nodded and began walking to the house, Johnny closely behind me. The door was already open, so I just strolled right in, and headed straight up the stairs and into my bedroom. As soon as I opened the door, I saw the plain, boring room that I left it as.

Johnny clearly noticed the emptiness too, "You… Don't keep much in your room."

"Nope. Just my clothes, and a few essentials." I told him. I walked over to by night side table and picked up the role of garbage bags I always kept there, and pulled a few bags of. I handed one to Johnny. "Here, start stuffing clothes in." I told him, opening the double doors to my closet. He nodded and we began grabbing random clothes off the hangers and shoving them into the bags. Once all the clothes bagged up, I looked around the room, and grabbed a few other things I wanted. Including, my childhood teddy bear, a white gold sapphire necklace from my night side table drawer, and a couple make-up bags that I had sitting around.

"Is that all?" Johnny asked me.

"No, I've still got a crap load of stuff in my studio I need to get, and I also want to check Nathan and mom's rooms for important stuff." I told him, walking out of my room and heading towards my brothers room. I searched around his room, not finding anything that I really wanted. But then, I remember exactly why I came in here. I searched through my brother's dresser, soon finding what I was looking for. It was a black t-shirt with "Nathan" written in large lime green letters on the front. He got it custom made, and wore it all the time. It was one of is favorite shirts.

I sighed an shoved it into another garbage bag, and made my way out of the room. I walked across the hall to my mom's room, and quickly began filling my bag with various things from her room. Starting with some of her clothes that I absolutely adore, and a bunch of her jewelry that she had always told me she wanted me to have. But while I was searching threw her night stand, looking for any more jewelry she might have hid in there, I found an envelope. It was light blue, and had an old-fashioned floral pattern on it. On the front of it, in big black letters, was written, "To: Samantha, From: Mom.". I couldn't tell what was inside, but I assumed it was money or something of that sorts.

"Hm." I gently ripped open the envelope, and inside was a folded up letter, and another, smaller envelope. I pulled out the letter, and began reading it silently to myself.

_Dearest Samantha,_

_By the time you are reading this letter, I have most likely passed on. There are a few things that I have always tried to protect you from, but I soon realized that I couldn't protect you forever. So I am writing you this letter, so you can find out the truths about yourself, that I never allowed you to know. First off, is who your father is. His name is Victor Von Doom. We met when we were merely 17, and I had already had one child, and could barely take care of him. So Victor offered to help us out. He was a sweet man, so I allowed him to help us. But there was always something off about him, so I never was interested in him the way he wanted me. But I did get caught up in the heat of the moment a few times and I couldn't help but give in to temptation, and that's how you happened. Soon after you were born, he found out that you were his and he wanted nothing to do with you, and he left us all behind. It was hard, but I always did my best to take care of you two alone._

_The next thing you need to know, is who your mother is. I'm not exactly who you always thought I am, Samantha. My real name is Lyrine Mex, and I was originally born on the planet Angond. I came to earth when I was 12, and always disguised myself as a human, and hid my powers as best I could. Also inside this envelope, is a picture of me, and who I really am. So you may see the true face of your mother. _

_Another thing I need to warn you about is the powers you may possess. The people on my planet have the power to control all of the elements on Earth. Earth, water, air, and fire. It's really no use on my home planet, but on this planet, it's quite entertaining. Another useful part about these abilities, is that you can produce the different elements from your hands. These powers may or may not come to you, but if they do, you should be soon finding out. The powers usually start around puberty, much like the powers of mutants, but since you are hybrid, it would have taken a bit longer. However, your brother did get his powers around your age, so I guess we'll see._

_I apologize immensely for never telling you the truth about yourself, but you must understand I was only protecting you, and now that I'm no longer there to protect you, this information is essential, so you can protect yourself. Just remember, I love you dearly, and I am always there for you. Just say my name._

"Oh my god…" I couldn't believe what I was reading… How could this be true? How could I never know? I quickly grabbed the smaller, tan envelope out of the larger one, and ripped it open, carefully examining the picture inside. In the picture was my mother, only her skin was a light blue color, and her hair was a dark leafy green color. Her eyes were silver, with a red pupil in the center. She was beautiful… She was my mom. My mom the alien…

"Hey, Sam? You alright?" Johnny asked carefully, walking into the room.

"Yeah." I told him softly, "I gotta go." I whispered, brushing past him and making my way out of the bedroom. I went to the only place I could think of to go, my studio. I ran to my studio as fast as my feet would carry me down the hall, and locked the door behind me, preventing Johnny from following.

I paused for a few moments before I heard a knocking sound on the door, and soon after a voice called from outside the door, "Sam? You alright?"

I took a deep breath, "Yeah. I'm alright." I answered softly, "I'm just grabbing my paintings."

I heard the door open and someone step inside, soon followed by a soft gasp as Johnny see's all of the paintings in my studio. "Whoa… You painted these?"

I shrugged, and picked one of them up that was leaning against the wall. It was a huge painting of a tiger lily, and I suppose it was pretty good if I do say so myself. "Yeah. I paint when I have nothing else to do." I told him, putting the painting in the garbage bag. I went around the room, fitting about 20 paintings into the garbage bag before it was full.

"You're so good…" he said, the awe still obvious in his voice. He picked a few up, examining them carefully before placing them gently into his bag.

I filled about 7 more bags before we had all the paintings and my painting stuff packed away.

"Is that everything you needed?" Johnny asked

I thought to myself for a moment before nodding, "Yeah. That's it I guess."

Johnny nodded, "Okay. Let's get outta here then." He handed me both of the bags of clothes, and other things from my bedroom, and gently tossed all 7 of the bags from my studio of his shoulders.

We both nodded in agreement and began to made our way out of the house. Before we could even make it out of the yard, Officer Andrews, and some woman I have never seen before made their way up to us.

"Samantha, did you find everything you want?" Officer Andrews asked me

I nodded, "Yeah. I did. Thanks."

"That's good. Well, this is Ms. Lemry. She is a mortician and she would like to have some words with you about your mom and brother's funeral services." he explained

"Hello Samantha. Let me be the first to say that I am so sorry for your loss." she said politely, holding out her hand to me for a handshake.

I accepted her handshake and nodded, "Thank you so much."

"You are certainly welcome. I can only imagine how hard it must be on you." she said sincerely

"Yeah, it's pretty hard, but I'm holding in there as best I can." I said with a slight nod.

"Yeah. That's all you really can do." she smiled slightly, "So, if it's not too much trouble, I would like to ask you some questions."

"Okay, fire away."

"Well, do you know what your mom and brother wanted to happen to them after they die?" she asked me, pulling out a notebook to write down what I say.

"Umm… I know my mom always said that she wanted to be cremated, and my brother seemed like that would be what he would like as well." I told her honestly

"Okay. We can make that happen. We will do that, and then call you to come pick up the ashes whenever we have 'em for ya." she explained, writing on her notebook

I nodded, "Okay."

"Now, do you know what you're going to do now? Like who your legal guardian will be? We couldn't find a will from your mom to tell us who she would like. So it looks like you're probably going to end up in foster care or something like that." she told me

"Umm… Well… Actually I already have a place to stay."

"Yes, but you still need a legal guardian. If someone you're staying with would like to adopt you, then I suppose that could be possible, but you do need a legal guardian." she told me firmly

I sighed and looked over at Johnny. He looked down at me sadly. "Well… What if I adopt her? Or my sister and her husband do?" he asked her

"Well… Are you sure you guys want to take on this responsibility?" she asked cautiously.

Johnny thought to himself for a moment, "Well, yeah I am. But I'll have to check in with the rest of the Fantastic 4."

"Oh yeah." she nodded, "That seems like a good idea." we stood there in silence for a few moments before she spoke again, "Look. I'm not allowed to do this, but I like you guys. And I'm going to give you 48 hours to figure this out before I have to send a caseworker over to you guys, and if you don't have it figured out, I'm afraid you'll end up in foster care."

I sighed a soft sigh of relief, "Thank you so much. I'll figure it out by then. I need to." I said desperately

"Good luck, Sweetheart." she said to me with a gentle smile on her face.

"Thank you." Johnny said, practically jumping up in joy.

Ms. Lemry gave us one last small smile before turning away and heading back to her car.

Johnny and I shared a glance before walking back to our car. We filled the trunk, and the back seat with all the stuff I took from the house, and then climbed in the front ourselves.

"I sure hope we can figure something out…" I said softly, not really directing it at anyone.

"Me too, Sam. Me too." Johnny agreed as we took off from where we were parked, and I rode away from my house for the last time ever…


	8. Author's NoteSincerest Apologies

Look guys, I really hate to do this to ya'll, but I just don't have as much time as I used to, to write and work on stories that I'm writing. Along with this story, I'm writing 4 other stories for myself, and another one that I have also uploaded on here. I honestly hate to do this, but since I've got less time, I need to cut back a bit. It always kills me to take a break on a story, or stop writing a story, but in this case I really need to cut back before I overwhelm myself with everything going on. So, after hours and hours of careful consideration, I have decided to put this story on hiatus for a while. Since I have 5 stories that I am madly in love with, and have been working night and day on, it was very difficult to pick which ones I needed to take a break on. This is, unfortunately, one of the ones I picked. However, for any of you that are fans of my writing, and also fans of Captain America, my other story that is up her is a Captain America fanfic and is called, "My Lucky Shamrock". Also, the 2 other stories I decided to keep working on for now, along with that one, are a story that is one of my own. It is about a vampire hunter, who is determined to destroy all vampires, until she falls madly in love with one. If you want to read this one, message me and I will be sure to send it to you periodically as I write it. Same with my other story. It is a wrestling fan fiction about a young wrestler who joins the WWE and falls in love with Matt Hardy. I haven't gotten around to upload that one yet though, because I wrote it on a random whim of something I don't even watch anymore. So I'm not sure if I'll keep with that one. But anyone who wants to keep up with my writing, just message me and I'll help ya out.

So, I do sincerely apologize for taking a break on this story, but my brain was about ready to explode, and I have another 30 chapters planned for all my stories, and I honestly just can't write 5 stories at once, work at a pet shop, baby sit my little cousin 90% of the time, fit in time for acting, singing, and dance lessons, still do my MMA, still participate in theatre, and still find some time to myself this summer and be able to hang out with my friends. So as hard as it is, I will have to take a break on this story. BUT I promise you with all I have, that as soon as I get more time, and or, finish one of my other stories, I will get right back to this one. Just please be patient with me. And like I said, if you still want to read my work, I've got some other stuff you guys can read if you want.

Okay, thank you so much for understanding guys J

Love Always,

Lifestartsnow212


End file.
